


Phone sex with the boss

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony gets a middle of the night phone call from his protege, but he gets a surprise as to why.Short but worth it.





	Phone sex with the boss

It was 2 am when his phone rang out, filling up the room with an annoying sound. He should have picked a better ringtone. Tony covered his head with a pillow trying to drown it out.  After a few rings, it rang out. Thank god. Who the fuck was calling him at 2 am anyway? Everyone knew he doesn't answer late at night.  As Tony drifted off back to sleep, it rang again. Whoever it was was going to be found murdered in their beds very soon for disrupting his sleep.

"For fuck sake," he grumbled, hitting the pillow off of him and reaching over for the phone. He didn't even check who it was, he just placed it to his ear and answered.

"Hello?" Tony answered in an irritated voice.

"Mr. Stark?" The sweetest voice came over the phone. Peter. What the hell did that kid need now? Wasn't he just here earlier?

"Peter do you have any idea what time it is?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

Tony could hear deep breathing on the other end of the phone. Peter waited a moment before he spoke again.

"Yes, Mr. Stark… are you angry at me?" 

Tony sensed that there was something going on. He was worried that Peter was in trouble or something. That would explain the ridiculously late call.  "Are you in trouble kid? Do you need help?"

"Uhh… yeah, I need help, Mr. Stark," he moaned over the phone.

Tony's eyes shot open. He knew exactly what kind of phone call this was, but he never thought he would get one from his little protegé. He didn't even realize that Peter looked at him this way. Peter was breathing heavily into the phone. He had never seen Peter in this light before, but something in him made Tony want to stay on the phone.

"What do you need Peter?" He lowered his voice, lying back in his bed. Why was he entertaining this? He shouldn't be… but he wasn't tied to anyone. There were no rules in place to stop him.

"Need you, Mr. Stark… need your voice… God, it's so sexy Mr. Stark…" he moaned.

Tony could hear him moving in his sheets and he liked it. It was the middle of the night, so he didn't have to be moral or level headed. Peter was 19, so there wasn't an issue there. Now, he could like in a fantasy he could forget about in the morning.

"What do you want me to say, Peter?"

"Tell me what you would do, please…" He was hearing Peter in a whole new light now, listening to him on the other end of the phone turned on to the max.

Tony smiled and got comfortable. "Fuck Peter, I had no idea you were so dirty… do you know what I would do? I would start by ripping off your clothes, stripping you down to nothing…"

Peter groaned over the phone, licking his lips.  "Nnngh… keep going…" Need seeping out in his voice.

"I'd put my lips on you, baby, wherever you wanted, tasting each part of you… fuck…" 

He found himself getting aroused just by the idea. What's one little fantasy? He slid his hand under the sheets and slowly palmed himself.

"I'd… take you in my mouth… would you like that baby?"

"Ahhh fuck, yes please, suck me hard Mr. Stark." His voice was broken, he was coming completely undone. 

"I will baby, I'll take you all in, make you so hot… uh fuck… I'm gonna put my fingers in you, get you all stretched out… oh, shit baby…"

"Are you doing it too?" Peter's hopeful voice spoke up, listening as Tony's breathing changed.

"Yeah, I am… christ, Peter… you want me, baby?" Now his voice was straining. Yesterday this man was just his Avenger friend Peter… but tonight he was everything he needed.

"Yes please daddy, please fuck me!" Peter moaned, "Please."

Tony began to pump his cock faster, the thought of having sex with a guy was always at the back of his mind. And now this gorgeous young man wanted him, a man with a great ass. (That's just general knowledge.)

"Oh baby, I'd put you down on all fours and fill up that beautiful ass of yours… fuck… oh, fuck you'd be so tight!" Tony closed his eyes and let himself imagine it. Grabbing onto those hips as he pounded into the younger man, making him scream. 

"Daddy yes, please, oh shit, I bet you're so big… so beautiful…" Peter was nearing the edge of his orgasm. His breath was becoming ragged, small soft moans escaping his lips as he pumped his fist faster.

All of Peter's moans were driving him insane, he hadn't been this turned on in such a long time, and god he missed it. The fact that Peter was getting off to his voice, and just the thought of him… christ, that was hot. 

"Fuck Peter… you've got me so hot, moan for me baby, I'm so close…"  Tony tilted his head up as he worked himself faster, waiting for Peter's sweet voice to get him off. 

"Ooooh… daddy you feel so good! Need it for real daddy… promise me you'll put your massive cock in me…" 

"Uhhhh… fuck, Peter… baby… I promise...I promise ahhhhh…" he was about to let go, he just needed that push, one word, one moan to help him let go.

He thought about Peter… laid out on the bed, legs open, hand touching himself in a perfect state of arousal as he thought about him. 

"Fuck daddy it's a deal! Cum in me, let me feel you!" He shouted out as he came over himself, his moans filling his room and playing down the phone as if it were music. 

"Shit baby!" One flick of the wrist and he was done for, thrusting up into his hands as he exploded over himself. 

They both sat and tried to regain their breathing, not knowing what to say. Who was to speak first? 

"Thank you Mr.Stark… I needed that." He grinned through his deep breaths. 

"No, thank you… so are you drunk or did you mean that?" He laughed awkwardly. 

"A little drunk… you'd need to be to call Iron Man up for phone sex… the fact that you joined in was amazing." His voice was back to the innocent Peter he knew. Suddenly, that was attractive to Tony now too. 

"Yeah." Tony laughed, "Uh, are you going to hold me to my promise baby?"

"You know it, daddy."


End file.
